


A Close Shave

by BarPurple



Series: Tonsorial Art [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	A Close Shave

Sounds of male laughter trickled out of the Sheriff’s Station. Emma hoped it wasn’t more residents with problems; she’d just spend three hours tracking down Little Boy Blue, who’d wandered off and fallen asleep in the woods, again. She idly speculated that activating the GPS on the kid’s cell would save a hell of a lot of time in future.

The sight that was waiting for her in the office pulled her up short. Sweeny Todd was bent over a seated figure, his straight razor in his raised hand. 

“What the hell!”

Sweeny didn’t flinch, the man had nerves of steel, but the figure in the chair turned around at the sound of her voice.

“Oh hey Emma.”

“Dad?”

Prince Charming’s face was covered in shaving foam. Emma blinked.

“You’re getting a shave from him?”

Todd was calmly waiting for David to resume his position, his head tilted slightly in Emma’s direction, but there was no hint of a reaction on his face to Emma’s tone. David just leant back in the chair;

“He’s an excellent barber, Emma.”

Todd gave David a small smile of thanks and raised the Prince’s chin with two fingers of his free hand. Emma’s eyebrows leapt at the sheer speed of the flashing silver blade. It was hard to believe that it was Todd wielding it, he was always so still, so composed, the fact that he sprang into live with a razor in his hand was more than a little disturbing. In just a handful of seconds David was sitting up, wiping his face with a towel that Todd threw at him. Her father grinned at her, running a hand over his face.

“Smooth as silk and not a single nick.”

Before Emma could reply Robin and Killian arrived behind her. Killian slid his arm around her waist and hummed a hello against her neck. He raised his head to say;

“Got time for one more Todd?”

Emma’s hand tightened on Killian’s sleeve, her eyes wide as they drifted over his scruff, surely he wasn’t considering…

Killian caught her reaction and chuckled softly.

“Not me, love.”

He nodded toward the impromptu barber’s chair. Robin was shrugging out of his jacket and unwinding the scarf from around his neck. Todd gave the outlaw an appraising stare.

“You’ll be wanting to keep the goatee I imagine?”

“Yes, don’t want to incur the wraith of my dear lady.”

Todd gestured to the chair with a world weary sigh.

“A barber could starve in this whisker obsessed town,” there was a glint in his eye as he cast his gaze toward Emma, “I suppose I could always open a pie shop.”

“NO!”


End file.
